Kamisama
Kekkei genkai Name: Ketsukei mitsukai (literally means blood angel) description: The members of the Kamisama clan were ostracised from the outside world because of the way they saw things. They beleived that all who did wrong should be punished.They were able to watch people from above and determine if they should die or live. After the great ninja wars all were presumed dead, but those who thought this were wrong. One single member of the clan survived. He continued to determine his judgements and rebuild his clan. Ability:1st stage The first stage kamisama members have white or red wings. They have the ability to fly but only for a limited time because their beginners (5 posts per fight) They only have four jutsus at their disposal at this point in time. Hane no jutsu(FEATHER CLONE):The user can use his feathers to make a clone of themself. (The downside is that the clone is only feathers and can be defeated easily.) WINGS OF TRUTH: the user grows wings and is able to use them to fly. (The downside is that the user can only fly for a little amount of time<5 posts> and are awkward when fighting with afterwards.) JUDGEMENT STRIKE: The user is able to fly down and strike the opponent with wings of steel. (The downside is that it uses alot of chakra for a beginner and if they miss they'll probably get stuck in the ground.) JUDGEMENT GLARE: The user stares into the eyes of the opponent and brings up all the sins of their past and if this jutsu is used on others the user can make the opponent feel as if they have done the thing another person has done(ie killed,lied,something bad,etc.). (The upside is that if it is used alot the user can beat an opponent senceless if they are truly stunned.) (The downside is that if the opponent has a dark soul or is evil, the jutsu won't work or if the target looks away it won't work aswell.) 2nd stage The second stage kamisama members gain black or pixie-like wings.These members are more stealthy and are good in assasination missions. A member can only become second stage if they lose something dear to them and are chuunin ranked.This stage has 4 more jutsu at their disposal. WING SWORDS:The user can seperate from his wings and make them become swords. (The downside is that it uses a fair amount of chakra and the user loses the ability of flight when using the swords.) CLOAK OF DECEIT: The user can use the feathers from his wings to preform genjutsu and use it to fool the opponent into thinking the user is no longer their. (The upside is that it is good for escape and surprise attacks.) (The downside is that it is easily broken if opponent waves away the feathers and this jutsu uses quite a bit of chakra.) The Kamisama clan has two final jutsu that they can only learn by becoming jounin and practising their kekkei genkai. SEALER OF FATE:The user's eyes become entirely black with only red pupils.An extremely strong genjutsu for if the opponent looks in the user's eyes the opponent will go insane and at the same time will lose conciousness. (The upside is that it can almost completely win a battle.) (The downside is that if the opponent does not look they are not affected and it uses a lot of chakra.) LIFE STRIKER: An unusal ninjutsu known to only the highly experienced Kamisama clan members. If used correctly the user can pull part of their soul and use it to attack the opponent. (The upside is that it can end battle quickly.) (The downside is that if the user uses to much life they can die.) Strengths: of the Kamisama clan include air jutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. The weaknesses of the Kamisama clan include water jutsu and completely evil peopl